


Rainy Day

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Rainy Days [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female OFC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes about her usual weekend routine and meets the most interesting man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

It was a typical rainy Saturday for her, going to the local café with her book to curl up and read her life away. No one bothered her. No one bumped into her or made any noise. It was pure heaven. And she loved it more than anything. 

After grabbing herself a mug of tea, she curled up next to the far window that faced the alleyway, watching the raindrops trail down the foggy glass. Her fingers followed them for a few moments before she wrapped her sweater tighter around her body and cracked open her new book. 

She allowed herself to get lost in the literature- faraway places, swordfights, ships and pirates, the royal navy. It was like she was a little girl again. She never wanted to be a princess. She only ever wanted to go on an adventure and fall in love with a man at sea, someone who would sweep her off her feet and captain a ship together. 

Chuckling to herself, she shifted in her chair and flipped the page. She bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from smiling as the heroine received her first kiss from a charming rogue. 

“Excuse me,” a deep, very masculine voice came from her side, startling her so much to drop her book and lose her page. She looked up to find a tall, strangely handsome man towering over her with a small smile on his lips. “I’m sorry I startled you.” 

“No, you’re fine.” She smiled, straightening and placing her book next to her mug of tea. 

“Is this seat occupied?” he asked, motioning to the chair across the table from her. 

“Of course not.” She flushed a bright red, clasping her hands in her lap and watching as he sunk into the forest green plush chair. 

“My name is Benedict.” He finally introduced himself, holding out his hand. She shook it gently and settled back into her chair to sip her tea. 

“Holly,” she replied. Ben smiled at her before placing his own book on the table. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The book was then in his hands and he cracked it open, signaling that their conversation was over. A bit flustered, she grabbed her book from the table and quickly found where she had left off before he had startled her. 

Never had she felt so distracted in her life… especially when it involved taking her away from her book. After reading a paragraph, she would take a peek at the man sitting across from her, appreciating his sharp jawline and cheekbones. After a few moments, she would return to her book, cheeks blushing wildly. She did this a few times before looking up once more to find Benedict watching her curiously. Realizing she was caught, she turning her attention back on her book as her face heated. 

Holly lifted her mug to her lips to hide her embarrassment… but she soon realized that it was empty. She looked up at Benedict, who gave her a small smile. 

Oh, this was so embarrassing. 

“May I get you a fresh cup?” his deep voice sent tremors through her body. 

“Oh, you don’t need to-“ 

“What kind was it?” he cut her off, sliding the mug towards him. 

“Pomegranate black.” She answered quietly as he stood and placed his book back upon the table. “Thank you,” Benedict nodded with a small smile as he started towards the counter. 

This was her chance to run, her chance to spare this poor man of her sudden awkwardness. But he returned before she could grab her coat and run. 

“Here you are.” He smiled, sliding back into his chair. She thanked him again, wrapping her cold hands around the mug. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have an American accent.” He noted, blue green eyes settling on her chocolate brown set. 

“Yes,” she smiled. “I moved here after finishing at college.” 

“Ah, so you’re how old?” he asked, taking a sip of his black tea. 

“23.” Holly answered, watching him closely. The tension began to melt away as he struck up conversation with her. Soon, they were leaning towards each other and invested in their conversation about where they lived, their favorite books, where they went to school, and how they ended up in London. 

Regrettably, she checked her watch and found that it had struck five o’clock and she knew that she had to get home and be much productive than she had the rest of the day. 

“I have to get going… it was a pleasure to meet you, Benedict.” She smiled at him, fumbling with her coat as she stood. He was soon behind her, helping her and smoothing the fabric over her shoulders. Holly was aware of his presence. Too aware. It brought new thoughts of this man into her mind. 

How I would love him to bend me over this table and-

“Likewise.” He smiled down at her as she tucked her book under her arm and pulled her hood over her fiery red curls. “I would… really like to see you again. Could I have your number?” he asked, wringing his hands as he spoke nervously. Holly’s hear leapt and beat wildly against her chest as she bit her bottom lip to hold back a giddy smile. Before he could get his phone out, she grabbed his hand and a permanent marker off the counter beside them, carefully writing the digits out on his palm. His hand was soft with a few callouses, she noticed. Once she finished, she gave him one last smile and dashed out the door, hailing a cab.


End file.
